<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дело об аконите by Magdalena_sylar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848273">Дело об аконите</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar'>Magdalena_sylar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Incubus Bucky, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Werewolf Steve Rogers, do not copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки – частный детектив в общине Фейри. Его последнее дело немного странное и он обращается за помощью к своему лучшему другу Стиву.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дело об аконите</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612565">The Wolfsbane Job</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclamental/pseuds/cyclamental">cyclamental</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено на SECRET WINTER SANTA 20/21 в подарок для <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/3787477">саша вуже</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Раздается слабый стук в дверь. Стив смотрит в глазок, снимает цепочку и сдвигает засов, прежде чем приоткрыть дверь и обнаружить на пороге привалившегося к дверному косяку Баки, согнувшегося и обхватившего себя руками. Свисающие на лицо волосы не скрывают синяки и ссадины. Стив скрещивает руки на груди и оглядывает его с ног до головы.</p><p>– Что на этот раз?</p><p>– Поцапался с банши, – Баки влажно откашливается. – Не переживай, с ней покончено.</p><p>Стив своим телом полностью блокирует дверной проем и негромко спрашивает:<br/>
– Зачем пришел?</p><p>– Ты знаешь зачем. – Баки пронзительно смотрит из-под упавших на глаза темных волос.</p><p>– Я думал, мы этим больше не занимаемся, – невозмутимо говорит Стив.</p><p>– Ну да, я помню. – Баки тянется к Стиву, касается его плеча, проводит пальцами по руке.</p><p>Он обхватывает пальцами запястье Стива, и тот дергает его на себя, затягивая в квартиру. Захлопнув дверь, он, не считаясь с тем, что Баки может быть ранен, толкает Баки спиной к ней и голодно впивается в его рот. Баки стонет от боли или удовольствия, а может от всего сразу, выгибает спину, опираясь о твердую поверхность, и закидывает ногу на бедро Стива. Стив подхватывает его под ягодицы и приподнимает, чтобы Баки мог обхватить его обеими ногами, одновременно оставляя мокрые поцелуи вдоль линии челюсти и спускаясь по шее, чтобы прикусить тонкую ключицу.</p><p>– Вот так, – хрипло говорит Стив, <i>едва</i> сдерживаясь, – возьми все, что тебе нужно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Баки посыпается от теплого солнечного света, проникающего сквозь занавески, и от пальцев Стива, скользящих по его боку от бедра до ребер и обратно. Сам Стив лежит, опираясь на локоть, вокруг талии сбилась простынь, и выглядит он как какое-то золотое божество, освещенное утренним светом. Выражение его лица открытое и мягкое, но когда он понимает, что Баки проснулся, становится непроницаемым.<p>– Доброе утро, – говорит Стив, отдергивая руку и садясь. – Лучше себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Баки тоже садится, проводит руками по спутанным волосам. </p><p>– Да, гораздо лучше. Как всегда спасибо Стиву. </p><p>Стив кусает нижнюю губу и отворачивается, чтобы взять чистую одежду. Баки изо всех сил старается не смотреть на его великолепную задницу, потому что, ну, это несколько не к месту.</p><p>Баки – инкуб, и ему нужна сексуальная энергия, чтобы выжить. Одно из величайших преимуществ инкуба состоит в том, что постельные игрища помогают ему очень быстро излечиться от травм; а один из недостатков заключается в том, что, если он не будет осторожен, то может с легкостью случайно убить своего любовника, очень быстро забрав большое количество энергии.</p><p>И вот тут на помощь приходит Стив. Они лучшие друзья с детства, к тому же Стив сам одно из сверхъестественных существ – оборотень. У него достаточно сил не только, чтобы по желанию менять форму, но и чтобы безопасно для себя обеспечить Баки необходимой ему энергией. В первый раз это произошло случайно, в результате столкновения сверхактивных подростковых гормонов и инстинкта инкуба, но со временем они пришли к своего рода соглашению, согласно которому Стив будет обеспечивать Баки этой энергией в крайнем случае, если не будет найден другой человек, способный удовлетворить его потребность.</p><p>Баки точно знает, что Стив не хочет быть для него лишь теплым телом, но он на самом деле не знает – как от этого отказаться.</p><p>– Всегда пожалуйста, только не бери это в привычку, Бак, – говорит Стив, натягивая футболку.</p><p>– Конечно. Извини, – говорит Баки, и они оба знают, что это повторится.</p><p>Дело в том, что Баки больше всего любит кормиться именно от Стива. У него сильная энергетика, возможно из-за того, что он оборотень, возможно из-за чего-то еще, но он насыщает Баки так, как никто больше. Это согревает Баки до мозга костей, заставляет его чувствовать себя сытым и полным сил. Баки старается не задумываться об эмоциональных последствиях всего этого.</p><p>Баки с отвращением натягивает грязную окровавленную одежду и идёт в ванную, стягивая волосы в неряшливый пучок резинкой из корзинки под раковиной. Стив держит её там специально для него. Он чистит зубы запасной щеткой и умывается, чувствуя себя после этого гораздо более комфортно. Минуту он изучает свое изображение в зеркале, восхищаясь целебному эффекту энергии Стива, и неторопливо идет на кухню.</p><p>Стив, стоя спиной к Баки, возится с кофеваркой. Даже сгорбившись, он не может скрыть размах своих плеч, и Баки чувствует, как глубоко внутри что-то сжимается, когда он смотрит на широкую спину, туго обтянутую белой футболкой. Он отбрасывает эти мысли и идет к буфету достать буханку хлеба.</p><p>– Хочешь яичницу в хлебе? – спрашивает он, предполагая, что у Стива в холодильнике  как всегда есть шесть дюжин яиц.</p><p>Стив смотрит на него краем глаза.</p><p>– Конечно, звучит отлично, – хмыкает он и наконец включает кофеварку. </p><p>Затем отходит к кухонной стойке и садится на табурет подальше от Баки. Это не неловко, вовсе нет, твердит себе Баки и старается сосредоточиться на том, чтобы разогреть сковороду и разбить яйца.</p><p>– Какие планы на сегодня? – спрашивает Стив после нескольких минут тишины.</p><p>Баки бросает кусочек масла на сковороду, и оно шипит. </p><p>– Пойду домой, приму душ, переоденусь... схожу в бар, посмотреть, нет ли у Сэма для меня работы, раз уж я разобрался с последним делом.</p><p>Стив тихо фыркает. </p><p>– Да ладно?</p><p>Баки замирает и разворачивается, глядя на него. </p><p>– Что?</p><p>Стив кривится. </p><p>– Ты натуральным образом <i>ввалился</i> ко мне вчера вечером, избитый до полусмерти, и уже ищешь новое дело?</p><p>Баки снова поворачивается к плите. </p><p>– Стив, это то чем я <i>занимаюсь</i>, – говорит он. – Я частный детектив на вольных хлебах, и если не работаю, то не ем.</p><p>Баки не видит, но спиной чувствует исходящее от Стива неодобрение.</p><p>– Ты можешь сделать перерыв, – говорит Стив, – к тому же сейчас ты ешь мою еду.</p><p>– Да, но не каждому посчастливилось быть нанятым советом Светлых Фейри на постоянной основе, – говорит Баки, переворачивая тост, – ты можешь себе это позволить.</p><p>Стив выходит из-за стойки и кладет руку на плечо Баки. </p><p>– Тебе надо отдохнуть, – мягко говорит он.</p><p>– Я могу со всем справиться, – Баки огрызается резче, чем планировал.</p><p>– Возможно, – говорит Стив и убирает руку. – Но я имею в виду, что ты не должен при этом быть один. – он стоит, глядя в глаза Баки, – Я рядом. Ты ведь знаешь это, да?</p><p>– Да, да, – бормочет Баки, – до самого конца, я знаю. – он накладывает им еду. – Ешь, ладно? Я знаю, что вчера много из тебя вытянул, – он похотливо ухмыляется, и момент разрушается, Стив закатывает глаза и относит свою тарелку к стойке, чтобы поесть.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Баки подкатывает к "Андерхиллу", бару Сэма и средоточию всех сверхъестественных существ. Он точно не знает, что за <i>существо</i> Сэм – спрашивать об этом довольно невежливо, – но у Сэма определенно внушительный вид, и лучше держаться его стороны. Он приходит чуть позже полудня, когда в баре почти пусто, обеденная толпа уже разошлась, а вечерняя еще не прибыла. Сэм похож на стереотипного бармена, стоящего за стойкой и полирующего стакан.<p>– Есть что-нибудь для меня, Сэм? – интересуется Баки, облокачиваясь на стойку.</p><p>Сэм только поднимает брови, оглядывая Баки с головы до ног. </p><p>– Посмотри, кого нелегкая принесла. Слышал, что у тебя была тяжелая ночь, но, глядя на тебя, не догадался бы. Какого несчастного ты высосал досуха на этот раз?</p><p>Сущность Баки и его профессия хорошо известны в сверхъестественных кругах.</p><p>– Не твое дело, Сэм, – фыркает он. – Дело закрыто, и я готов к следующему. Что ты можешь мне предложить?</p><p>Сэм молча смотрит на него. Баки с каменным лицом смотрит в ответ. В воздухе звенит напряжение. Наконец Сэм отворачивается.</p><p>– Возможно, у меня есть кое-что для тебя, – он ныряет под стойку, достает папку и шлепает ею по стойке перед Баки. И возвращается к полировке следующего стакана.</p><p>Баки подтягивает папку и открывает ее. На беглый просмотр уходит несколько секунд, после чего он снова переводит взгляд на Сэма.</p><p>– Это что за хрень?</p><p>– Именно то, о чем ты подумал, – беззаботно говорит Сэм, словно и не потешается над Баки, – должно быть простое дело.</p><p>– Сэм, я ловлю <i>убийц</i>, а не бродячих собак, – недоверчиво говорит Баки.</p><p>– Ты хотел дело, это все что у меня есть. А теперь либо закажи что-нибудь, либо, будь добр, убирайся к черту из моего бара.</p><p>Баки закатывает глаза и захлопывает папку, сдергивая ее с барной стойки. Он выпрямляется и направляется к двери. </p><p>– Дай мне знать, когда появится <i>настоящее</i> дело, ладно?</p><p>В ответ Сэм просто показывает ему средний палец.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Дом Ванды находится в добрых тридцати минутах езды от города, так далеко в пригороде, что ее ближайший сосед лишь в полумиле. У нее аккуратный коттедж на пяти акрах, и большую часть земли занимает большой сад.<p>– Вот последнее место преступления, – говорит Ванда, указывая на участок раскуроченной земли.</p><p>Баки изо всех сил старается не закатывать глаза, чтобы не обидеть клиента. Он присаживается на корточки возле уничтоженной грядки и осматривается в поисках улик. Каких улик, он понятия не имеет. </p><p>– Ты сказала, что это какая-то бродячая собака?</p><p>Ванда кивает, скрестив руки на груди. </p><p>– Да, я нашла несколько отпечатков лап около месяца назад на грядке с уничтоженной лунной каплей. Все было растоптано или вырвано с корнем, это была катастрофа!</p><p>Баки кривит губы, изо всех сил стараясь удержать лицо. </p><p>– И… что же было уничтожено на этот раз?</p><p>Ванда глубоко вздыхает. </p><p>– Борец. Некоторые кустики, похоже, были съедены, сгрызены до самого корня, а другие точно были выкопаны. Я не знаю, зачем собаке есть борец, но я и не знаю, кто еще будет возиться, роя ямы в саду.</p><p>Баки кивает, внимательно изучая “место преступления". Он замечает остатки недожеванных растений и холмики перевернутой земли, определенно указывающие на какое-то среднее или крупное землеройное животное. Он делает несколько снимков на телефон и выпрямляется. </p><p>– Хорошо, Ванда. Я посмотрю, смогу ли что-нибудь выяснить. Ты только два раза замечала раскопки?</p><p>– Да, – говорит Ванда. – И я не видела здесь никаких существ, особенно собак, а я часто бываю в саду.</p><p>Баки снова кивает и встает, отряхивая грязь с рук. </p><p>– Я ничего не могу обещать, но дам тебе знать, если найду… виновника, – говорит он, мысленно скривившись.</p><p>– Спасибо, Баки, – с энтузиазмом говорит Ванда. – Я буду тебе очень обязана, если ты сможешь найти виновника и положить этому конец. Мой сад – это мой источник средств к существованию, и большинство этих трав нельзя найти больше нигде в городе. Очень многие члены общины зависят от моих зелий.</p><p>– ...Понятно. Ладно, мне нужно идти. Я буду на связи, – говорит Баки и возвращается к своей машине.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Поскольку больше ему заняться нечем, в конце концов Баки оказывается в своей любимой кофейне недалеко от дома, убивая время перед ужином с книгой и чашкой кофе по-эфиопски. Он только доходит до самого интересного места, где дракон собирается раскрыть себя и съесть засранца, пытающегося его контролировать, когда чувствует чье-то присутствие рядом с собой. Он поднимает взгляд и видит Уэйда, странного бариста. Честно говоря, это единственный недостаток этого места.<p>– Хочешь еще? – с надеждой спрашивает Уэйд, поднимая кофейник.</p><p>Баки внимательно смотрит на него. Уэйд помятый, его фартук надет задом наперед, а изысканный напиток Баки <i>определенно</i> не предполагает бесплатные добавки. Он, должно быть, слишком долго молчит, так что Уэйд опускается на сиденье напротив.</p><p>– Чувак, я так устал. Не знаю почему, но в последнее время я просто сплю на ходу. С тобой такое когда-нибудь случалось? – ни с того ни с сего спрашивает Уэйд.</p><p>Баки моргает, глядя на него через стол. Иногда лучше просто плыть по течению. </p><p>– Ну да, полагаю, бывало.</p><p>Уэйд открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, когда Баки спасает внезапное появление Стива. </p><p>– Привет, приятель, – Стив наклоняется, чтобы похлопать Баки по спине в полуобъятии. – Я вам не помешал? – он с улыбкой смотрит на Уэйда.</p><p>Уэйд переводит взгляд с одного на другого. </p><p>– Нет, но, похоже, <i>я</i> кое-чему помешал, – говорит он, прежде чем медленно подняться на ноги и неловко встать. Он моргает, глядя на Стива. Тот смотрит в ответ, а затем в замешательстве поворачивается к Баки.</p><p>– Все в порядке, – говорит Баки, почему-то чувствуя, что должен заполнить эту неловкую тишину. – Между мной и Стивом ничего нет, мы просто друзья. – Он заставляет себя замолчать; на самом деле нет никакой причины добровольно делиться этой информацией.</p><p>Выражение лица Стива смягчается, и он снова поворачивается к Уэйду. </p><p>– Да, <i>лучшие</i> друзья, – добавляет он немного угрожающе. Он почти ощетинивается на Уэйда.</p><p>– Я понял, понял, уже ухожу, – Уэйд поднимает руки, одна из которых все еще занята кофейником. – Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать, приятель? – спрашивает он Стива.</p><p>Стив прищуривается, раздумывая. </p><p>– Да, я бы с удовольствием выпил ванильного латте. Спасибо, – говорит он, явно отсылая мужчину. Уэйд убегает, и Стив занимает освободившееся место.</p><p>– Сурово, парень, – говорит Баки. – Он просто пытался быть дружелюбным.</p><p>– Он флиртовал с тобой, – раздраженно отвечает Стив.</p><p>– Что? Нет, – говорит Баки, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на удаляющуюся спину Уэйда. – Неужели?</p><p>Стив закатывает глаза. </p><p>– Клянусь, я не знаю, виноват инкуб в тебе или твоя гребаная тупая башка. <i>Все</i> хотят от тебя кусочек, Бак!</p><p>Баки не может <i>не</i> покрасоваться. </p><p>– Не могу их винить, – самодовольно говорит он.</p><p>– Фу, – говорит Стив. – Ты невыносим.</p><p>– Но ты все равно меня любишь, – ухмыляется Баки, делая глоток кофе.</p><p>Стив криво усмехается. </p><p>– Да, по неведомой причине, люблю.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>На следующее утро Баки просыпается от сушняка и отчаянного голоса Ванды в телефоне.<p>– Это случилось опять! – восклицает она.</p><p>– Что случилось, кто это, – бормочет все еще пьяный Баки в трубку.</p><p>– Это Ванда! Осквернитель садов вернулся! На этот раз он <i>нагадил в мой галангал,</i> – кричит она.</p><p>– Твой что? – Спрашивает Баки, протирая глаза.</p><p>– Галангал, – говорит Ванда, – это острая приправа, которая, помимо всего прочего, помогает при проблемах с потенцией.</p><p>– Конечно… – говорит Баки, пытаясь проснуться. – А... ох, какашки – единственное, что случилось прошлой ночью?</p><p>– <i>Единственное</i>? Разве этого недостаточно?</p><p>– Откуда ты знаешь, что это одно и то же существо?</p><p>– Баки, я просто <i>знаю</i>! Во всем этом есть какая-то энергия, которую я чувствую, – говорит Ванда. – это моя ведьминская часть, ты не поймешь.</p><p>– Хорошо, хорошо, я приеду посмотреть чуть ближе к полудню, – говорит Баки, протирая глаза.</p><p>– Спасибо, – Ванда отключается.</p><p>– Блин, – говорит Баки, уставившись на свой телефон. Через мгновение он заходит в избранное и набирает первое имя.</p><p>– Привет, Бак, что случилось? – Стив поднимает трубку после первого гудка и его голос звучит слишком бодро для такого раннего утра.</p><p>– Короче говоря, – говорит Баки, – у меня дурацкое дело, оно сверхъестественное, и я подумал, может, ты мне поможешь. Нужно съездить к Ванде, чтобы проверить ээм, место преступления.</p><p>– Ванда Максимофф? Я обязательно помогу, она моя аптекарша и она великолепна, – отвечает Стив.</p><p>– Тебе не кажется, что она немного…– Баки замолкает.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Чокнутая? – заканчивает Баки.</p><p>На мгновение в трубке повисает тишина. </p><p>– Баки, – наконец говорит Стив. – Не понимаю, о чем ты.</p><p>– Не бери в голову, – отступает Баки. – Когда приедешь? Поедем на моей машине.</p><p>– Дай мне час, – говорит Стив. – Я принесу рогалики!</p><p>Баки вздрагивает от чрезмерной радости в голосе Стива. </p><p>– Отлично, до скорой встречи.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– Так что же мы ищем? – спрашивает Стив, когда они паркуются, он буквально выталкивает свое гигантское тело из машины и потягивается.<p>– Э-э-э, есть… улики, что по саду Ванды бродит собака. Она была здесь вчера и позапрошлой ночью, и Ванда думает, что эта же собака была тут месяц назад. Я подумал, что ты мог бы, ну знаешь, принюхаться, – Баки закрывает дверцу машины и подходит к Стиву.</p><p>– Баки, – хмуро говорит Стив, – ты ведь понимаешь, что я <i>не собака</i>, да?</p><p>К счастью Баки его спасает появившаяся в этот момент из своего коттеджа Ванда.</p><p>– Стив! – восклицает она и широко раскрывает руки для объятий. Увидев ее, Стив расцветает. – Какой приятный сюрприз! Чем я могу тебе сегодня помочь?</p><p>– Я просто помогаю Баки в его деле, – говорит Стив. Он поворачивается к Баки, стоящему неподалеку.</p><p>– Стив, – поддразнивает Ванда, – я не знала, что у тебя есть <i>парень</i>. – Она с усмешкой переводит взгляд со Стива на Баки.</p><p>– Он <i>не</i> мой парень, – шипит Баки. – Почему все так думают?</p><p>На лицо Стива возвращается хмурое выражение, и он складывает руки на груди.</p><p>– Это все из-за тебя, Бак, ты испускаешь <i>флюиды</i>, ты же понимаешь, о чем я?</p><p>Баки хмурится и смотрит, как Ванда подозрительно переводит взгляд с одного на другого. </p><p>– Вы серьезно? – спрашивает она. – Вы меня не разыгрываете?</p><p>– Ванда, <i>пожалуйста,</i> ты не могла бы просто показать нам… место преступления? – Спрашивает Баки, отчаянно пытаясь сменить тему.</p><p>Она озадаченно кивает, но поворачивается и ведет их вокруг дома в сад.</p><p>Сад натуральный лабиринт хаоса, но Ванда уверенно ведет их через разные участки и грядки. В этом есть какая-то красота, дикая, едва прирученная, и прежде чем Баки успевает опомнится, они останавливаются перед небольшим пятачком, засаженным растениями с ярко-зелеными побегами и красивыми белыми цветами.</p><p>Посреди них действительно лежит куча собачьего дерьма.</p><p>– Бля, – говорит Баки, отпрянув. Он поворачивается к Стиву, но тот смотрит на эту кучу, у него зрачки с булавочную головку, а волосы на руках стоят дыбом. – Что случилось?</p><p>– Это оборотень, – говорит Стив, – я чувствую его повсюду.</p><p>– Это отстой, чувак. Впрочем, – Баки самодовольно ухмыляется, – я же говорил.</p><p>Стив с отвращением кривит губы. </p><p>– Сегодня мы устроим здесь засаду и выясним, кто это сделал.</p><p>– Теперь всё произошедшее обретает смысл! – говорит Ванда. – Они рылись в волчьем аконите. И к тому же сейчас полнолуние. </p><p>– Волчий аконит? Ты говорила мне про лунные капли и... что-то еще, определенно не волчий аконит, – вмешивается Баки.</p><p>– Борец, – отвечает Ванда. – Это другое название волчьего аконита.</p><p>Она с важным видом кивает головой.</p><p>– Ну, разумеется, – вздыхает Баки. – Но зачем оборотню есть волчий аконит? Разве он не причиняет вам боль?</p><p>– На самом деле волчий аконит может облегчить процесс трансформации, – поясняет Стив, – Это малоизвестный факт, а новообращенного оборотня может инстинктивно потянуть к нему.</p><p>– Ладно, неважно, – говорит Баки. – Мы будем ждать это сегодня ночью и что, заманим в ловушку?</p><p>– Я разберусь, – несколько зловеще говорит Стив.</p><p>– Стив, я не буду мириться с убийством. Ты планируешь убийство?</p><p>– Что?! Нет! – восклицает Стив. – Господи, Баки, волк заметит меня, и тем самым мы помешаем ему уничтожить еще что-нибудь в саду Ванды. Убийство. За кого ты меня принимаешь?</p><p>Баки пожимает плечами. </p><p>– Просто проверяю! Никогда не знаешь наверняка.</p><p>Стив выразительно смотрит на него.</p><p>– И прекращай говорить “это”. Он – <i>человек</i>.</p><p>Баки смотрит на Стива – человеческое воплощение золотистого ретривера. </p><p>– Лааадушки.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Уже половина первого ночи, и они лежат на животах в грязи, по настоянию Стива расположившись с подветренной стороны от кучи дерьма. Уже несколько часов как стемнело, высоко в небе висит полная бледная луна и заливает все серебром. Последний час Баки постоянно зевает, ему невероятно скучно.<p>– Стив, – шепчет он. – Мне <i>необходима</i> чашка кофе. Я пулей смотаюсь в дом Ванды и заварю что-нибудь быстрорастворимое. Хочешь чего-нибудь? – Он делает попытку встать.</p><p>Стив недоверчиво смотрит на него. </p><p>– Как, черт возьми, ты раскрываешь <i>убийства</i>? Ты реально не слишком хорош в своём деле.</p><p>– Эй, я <i>охуенный</i> детектив, – возражает Баки и идет к дому.</p><p>– Должно быть, поэтому на тебя такой спрос, – бормочет Стив, возвращаясь к своему бдению над садом. Они не знают, где волк появится сегодня вечером, но считают, что вчерашнее “место преступления” так же подходит  для засады, как и любое другое.</p><p>Задняя дверь уже видна, и Баки подавляет очередной зевок, когда слышит рычание. Он резко оборачивается и видит пару желтых глаз, уставившихся на него из темноты. Из зарослей колючих кустов медленно выходит огромный серый волк. Его верхняя губа вздернута, слюна капает на землю, и Баки замирает, как кролик в свете фар, когда рычание становится громче, а волк внезапно бросается бежать прямо на него. Баки моментально разворачивается и устремляется обратно к Стиву.</p><p>Белая вспышка, пронзительный визг и тяжелый глухой удар позади него. Баки оглядывается через плечо и видит, как огромный белый волк прижимает серого к земле, сжав челюсти на его шее. Тот скулит и перекатывается на бок, брыкается ногами и покорно показывает брюхо. Белый волк отпускает его, и вдруг серый волк сильно вздрагивает, и на глазах у Баки превращается в человека.</p><p>– Уэйд? – Восклицает Баки. – Какого хрена?!</p><p>– Где я? – невнятно спрашивает Уэйд. – Что случилось? – Он осматривает себя. – А почему я голый?</p><p>– О боже, – бормочет Баки, закрывая лицо руками.</p><p>– Поздравляю, ты оборотень, – говорит Стив, кладя руку на плечо Уэйда. Он тоже голый, и Баки старается не смотреть. Хотя он уже много раз видел Стива голым. Это не должно быть так неловко прямо сейчас.</p><p>Ну в самом же деле.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– Спасибо вам обоим, – говорит Ванда на следующее утро.<p>Стив достает для Уэйда какую-то ненужную одежду из багажника и усаживает его на заднее сиденье машины, намереваясь отвезти в Совет светлых Фейри для регистрации и допроса. Приспособиться к внезапно возникшей сверхъестественной способности было трудно для каждого, но совет помогал людям пройти через это уже много раз, так что на данный момент процесс был неплохо налажен. У Уэйда будет наставник и поддержка, пока он не привыкнет к своей новой жизни.</p><p>– В дополнение к твоему гонорару я хочу дать тебе этот травяной сбор, который приготовила специально для тебя, – Ванда протягивает ему маленький пакетик. – Заваривай кипятком пять минут и пей.</p><p>– А что он делает? – Подозрительно спрашивает Баки.</p><p>– Это принесет тебе спокойствие и ясность мышления, – говорит она. – Поверь мне, ничего плохого из-за этого не случится. Только хорошее. – Она мягко улыбается.</p><p>– Как скажешь, – с сомнением произносит Баки, но все равно берет пакетик. – Дай мне знать, если у тебя возникнут еще какие-нибудь проблемы.</p><p>Баки гордится своим уровнем раскрываемости и отличным сервисом.</p><p>На недолгом обратном пути он постоянно бросает взгляды на Стива. Несмотря на то, что он знает Стива, кажется, всю жизнь, прошлой ночью он впервые увидел его волчью форму. Все произошло мгновенно, но в тот момент Баки был поражен тем, как красив Стив. Конечно, это была смертоносная красота, но она все равно привела Баки в восторг. И он не понимает, почему никогда раньше этого не замечал.</p><p>Возможно, потому, что никогда раньше Стив не спасал его от неизбежного нападения ужасающего волка.</p><p>Высадив Стива и Уэйда возле штаб-квартиры Совета, Баки возвращается домой. Чувствуя себя истощенным из-за недосыпа и волнительной ночи, он медленно снимает грязную одежду и залезает в душ. А после этого просто падает в кровать.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Стив приходит вечером, он часто так делает. Он рассказывает Баки, что Уэйд воспринял все настолько спокойно, насколько это было возможно, и что, к сожалению, приобретенная ликантропия не объясняет его странности. Баки чувствует себя все еще уставшим, но при этом возбужденным, и ищет ромашковый чай, чтобы успокоиться, когда вспоминает о травяном сборе, что дала ему Ванда.<p>– Эй, Ванда же не дала бы мне ничего странного, правда?</p><p>Стив отрывается от книги, которую читает на диване. </p><p>– Ванда? Нет, она потрясающая. Уже много лет помогает мне с болезнями, характерными для оборотней. Я доверяю ей безоговорочно, – и возвращается к чтению.</p><p>Баки роется в поисках кружки и заваривает зелье. Оно пахнет чудесно: лавандой, шалфеем и ясными прохладными ночами. Он делает глоток и закрывает глаза. У него отвисает челюсть. </p><p>– Вот дерьмо.</p><p>– Что? – Стив оглядывается.</p><p>Баки просто пялится на него. </p><p>– Я люблю тебя.</p><p>– Чувак, я знаю – смеется Стив, снова опуская взгляд в книгу.</p><p>– Нет, ты не понимаешь, – Баки садится на диван рядом со Стивом, крепко держа кружку в руках. – Я только сейчас понял. Я... влюблен в тебя. – он ошарашен. Почему он не осознал этого раньше?</p><p>Стив серьезно смотрит на него. </p><p>– Ты уверен? Что, черт возьми, было в этом чае?</p><p>Баки делает еще глоток, и его убежденность только крепнет. </p><p>– Ванда сказала, что это принесет мне ясность. Я ... я думаю, что вчера вечером я что-то заметил, а теперь полностью осознал это. Меня всегда тянуло к тебе, мы всегда были связаны друг с другом, и я не понимал этого раньше, но теперь вижу. Я люблю тебя, Стив. – говорит он, и на его лице расцветает улыбка. – Я люблю тебя!</p><p>Стив смотрит на Баки и улыбается в ответ. </p><p>– Ты не представляешь, как долго я ждал, когда ты это скажешь, – говорит Стив. Он берет кружку из рук Баки и осторожно ставит ее на кофейный столик. Затем берет его за руки и притягивает к себе. – Я знаю, что ты любишь меня, дурень, я просто ждал, когда ты это поймешь, – Стив наклоняется и целует Баки, очень нежно.</p><p>Баки тает в поцелуе, только теплая сердечная привязанность и никакого слепого жара похоти, и его сердце тяжело колотится в груди. Стив отстраняется и прижимает ладонь к его щеке. </p><p>– Я тоже люблю тебя, Баки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>